Take Two Separation and Reunited (Part Two)
by renros4
Summary: Sexy Follow up to Take Two Separated and Reunited with Sam and Eddie having time alone


Follow up to Separated and Reunited

Once again I don't own these wonderful characters except Andrew Collins, my own creation

Sam and Eddie were in each other's arms. It was a bit of a replay of coming in Eddie's apartment door the first night they slept together. A little sloppy, a little unorchestrated, like they hadn't quite figured out their pattern or how they fit together yet. They kissed passionately, battling a little for who was in control of the kiss, hands shifting from cupping each other's faces to grabbing for some side or shoulder to cling to. It was nearly a metaphor for their relationship thus far.

It took one of each of Chris's hands on a shoulder of each to bring the two lovers back to the reality that they were not alone.

"Look guys I can understand that you want to get to it but can Andrew and I get out of here first?" She asked with a bit of a smirk.

"Yeah, sorry Chris" replied Eddie huskily.

"So what now?" Asked Sam.

"Well these rooms are set up for this" replied Chris. "Aren't you glad that California is one of the few remaining states that still allows conjugal visits?" Sam and Eddie both nodded. "However, they are generally for married couples, based on minor offenses, good behavior, and shortly before release. So Eddie certainly doesn't fit the bill. We are going to try and give you as long as we can. The warden is going to blame it on misfiled paperwork. But when you are discovered they are likely to bust in here, rough Eddie up, and drag him to solitary. Eddie, my advice, don't fight back, we don't need an assault charge to deal with on top of a murder charge. Sam, when they start asking you questions, play dumb. Say you thought this was normal procedure, or that you were getting special celebrity treatment, or something like that."

"We'll get you guys some food sent up in a little a while. There's a slot in the door for that and right now they think you are married couple that is actually scheduled for next weekend" added Andrew.

"Normally there is a bunch of paperwork and release forms for you Sam, against personal injury, that sort of thing" continued Chris.

"I'm not going hurt her!" Interjected Eddie clearly a bit offended.

"Yeah, he's not going to hurt me" confirmed Sam "or did you guys forget that he's innocent?"

"Oh he's far from _innocent_ " responded Christine as she sweetly kissed Eddie's cheek. Eddie gave a little smirky smile in response.

"Have fun you two" added Andrew and with that he and Christine left the room.

The door clanked shut heavily behind them.

"So…" started Sam biting her lower lip.

"So" replied Eddie giving Sam the look he knew Sam couldn't resist.

"Well" said Sam as she stepped forward into Eddie's waiting embrace "I'm not thrilled about doing this in a prison. Kinda of freaks me out a bit."

"I know" said Eddie "but Chris and Andrew took a lot of personal risk to make this happen."

"I didn't say I wasn't grateful, just a little freaked out" Sam replied.

"How about we just concentrate on each other" Eddie instructed as he gently lifted Sam's chin to line her lips up with his and kissed her sweetly.

"I can do that" Sam spoke softly between Eddie's kisses.

"Bedroom?" He asked, much aware that he needed to get out of the ridiculous orange jumpsuit and into Sam.

"Bedroom" she confirmed deeply returning his kiss.

There was a small sofa, kitchenette, high top table and two counter chairs in the room they were in. The ceiling was high, with an overhead skylight letting in some natural light. There were two doors on the back wall. They kissed their way across the room and through the door on the left. They must have managed to pick the right door because Sam found herself some combination of gently/roughly tossed onto a bed. There wasn't much of anything else in the room aside for a nightstand and lamp that she suspected was bolted down. Eddie climbed on top of her. Trying to not think about where they were and praying that the room was cleaned between uses, Sam spread her legs and wrapped them around Eddie's trim waist. They dry humped like teenagers for a few minutes both just so starved for contact and release till it began to dawn on them that there were clothes in the way.

Sam started to pull the stupid orange jumpsuit off of Eddie. When she wasn't having much success, Eddie stood and stripped quickly, sliding out of the orange covering and pulling off the prison issued underwear. Sam was amused to see that he was rock hard already. She was also feeling very sexy as she was still fully clothed and she had a completely naked Eddie climbing back on top of her and it didn't seem like he could get there fast enough.

Eddie could care less that he was being a bit over eager. For two plus weeks of spending most days laying around in a cell, Sam was all he could think about. He kissed her like a man drowning and she was his very air.

After a few minutes of hurried kissing and fondling, Eddie began to feel a semblance of his control returning. He broke the kiss and positioned himself push up position over the now panting Sam. Giving her a seductive look, he bent down and proceeded to unbutton and unzip her jeans with his mouth. It was a fun technique he had picked up in college and it never ceased to impress.

Sam was impressed. She had been with her share of guys in the Hollywood scene over the years but that was a new one for her. Eddie pulled off her boots and socks tossing them off the end of the bed. She pushed herself up so that Eddie could slide her jeans and panties off and then sat up so he could pull off her shirt. He undid the back of her bra with one hand. _Smooth_ she thought, smiling at him. He pulled her bra off with the other hand and then semi roughly pushed her back down on the bed and pulled her legs open. Giving her a final devilish look, he bent to lick her hooch. Sam screamed in pleasure at the first long lap "Good God, Eddie!"

"Yes I am" he responded cheekily.

As she lay writhing beneath him, Sam managed the coherent thought that _My God he was so good at this too_. Typically she could take it or leave it when it came to receiving. She had a feeling it might become more take it when it came to Eddie doing the giving.

After several minutes of some serious moaning and her first orgasm of the day, Eddie's very sexy stubble was becoming a little too rough. Sam pulled him up to her. "Eddie, please" she half begged "I need you."

"You have me" he responded "for always as much as I can give you."

Sam had to fight back tears on thoughts that filled her head from that statement. Fortunately those thoughts quickly dissipated as Eddie stroked her clit and then slid his penis inside of her. A wave of relief of being one with him again soaked her senses. Eddie began to pump and thrust as he bent down kissing and sucking her neck. Sam moaned in pleasure and panted against his neck and clavicle planting fairly ineffective kisses of her own on anything she could reach. She played with the taught muscles of both his upper and lower back, suddenly grateful for all those hours spent at the gym with Christine over the years. As their mutual stimulation heightened, Eddie rose up in order to deepen his thrusts. He pulled her right leg up along his torso and licked and nibbled at her big toe. The action brought a shiver and a giggle from Sam. She never before considered herself a foot fetish person, but that was _fun_! A few more nibbles, licks, and caresses to her foot and Sam pulled her foot down. She was close and she needed to pump back against Eddie to get herself off. As she began to thrust along in rhythm with him, he looked down at her for confirmation "Are you ready he asked?" Breathily.

"Yes! Yes! Come with me" she demanded.

Eddie obliged finishing with fast, hard thrusts that brought them both to a climax. Sam's vision blurred into a host of red, pink, purple, and black.

Eddie lay on top of her for a moment, for the first time in weeks his mind was completely blank. It was comforting and wonderful.


End file.
